


Instinct

by pikwanchu



Category: Karneval
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stupid boyfriends, maturing niji boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikwanchu/pseuds/pikwanchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Nai grows impatient with age; Gareki is afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

Whenever his lips moved against his own, Gareki forgot everything. He forgot who he was, who he had been and who he was supposed to be. When his smaller hands touched his skin, tugged his dark locks, his problems faded in a cloud of butterflies that intoxicated him, made him feel like fainting and staying awake for more. The contradiction of thoughts that crossed his mind whenever Nai sat on his lap, the adrenaline of the expectation for those avid lips moving on and against his was surreal. And he was completely captivated by how he always seemed to want, need more from him, as if his avidness would saciate the animal’s thirst.  
It made his job, Gareki’s, really hard; to stay concious, to not go over the top, to moderate their intimate touches. After all, even though Nai was fifteen now, he was still younger. The boy was fifteen years old, and hormonal, and really, really natural at being physical.   
Like at that very moment. All he had to do to divert the raven haired’s attention from his History book was sit on his lap, hug his neck, and trace it with soft kisses, from the base, to his jaw. The soft air that blew out of his nose made his shortest hairs stand on their roots, and he had let out a deep sigh.  
"Can’t you see I’m a little busy here, Nai?", he let out, trying to sound irritated under the scarlet that had been starting to scatter all around his cheekbones.  
"But Gareki, please…!", he whined in a way he knew he couldn’t resist, elongating the words. "Just a few kisses, please!"   
"Test’s tomorrow…", the older muttered to himself, but the defeat in his voice was evident, as he ruffled his own bangs, troubled.  
He felt Nai’s small smile against his skin, and sighed once again.   
Soon, they were on the lower bunker, the younger one on him, tasting each other’s mouth. He was still gripping on his neck as if he was holding for dear life, while the older’s hands were caressing his back, going as far as under his shirt to feel his plum skin.   
They were biting, niping, feeling as much as they could, trying to get enough of each other, until the need of air was stronger.  
He was panting now, Nai, while Gareki found the way down his neck, and couldn’t help to bite the soft flesh, tasting his saltiness. He sucked on the skin a little, licking and feeling the ghoosebumps that it send the younger boy, but careful not to leave a mark. He didn’t like any flaws on his porcelain.  
Out of nowhere, he felt the boy on him sitting up, and tugging from the collar of his shirt, wordlessly asking for him to sit up as well, and he obligued. But before he could even accomodate himself, his lips were stolen once again, and he hungrily complied. His hands stroke his lower back once again ever so slowly, as the other one’s tangled between his dark hair.  
Suddenly, Nai was on his lap once again, legs enclosing the older one, but this time taking a step further. His hips began moving with deep thursts, trying to get something from the friction, and the guy under him could feel everything that was hidden by the skinny layers of clothes.   
"Nai…", he called between kisses, his tone growing urgent as the boy’s thursts grew wider, "Nai!"   
"Mmm?", he inocently replied, stopping the motions, and resting his head on the crook of his neck, both their chests rising up and down. "What’s wrong, Gareki?", he asked innocently, even though his cheeks were getting embarrasingly tainted in a pretty pink.   
"Don’t play stupid, you know what you were doing.", the older boy accused. "Quit moving like that!"  
"Why?", he said, though a hint of shame was floating around his voice. "It feels pretty good…"  
"You _know_  how it makes me feel when you do that, Nai!”   
And it was true. Nai did know what those movements meant, and the way that bodies reacted to those kind of acts, he had learnt that a long time ago. But somehow, his body wouldn’t listen to his mind, acting on its own, almost out of pure instinct. And he enjoyed the feeling so much it was hard to stop. He wanted, needed more.  
"Yeah…", he replied, crestfallen, though the next second, he took a deep breath of courage, "But I wanna…!"  
"No. Absolutely no, Nai; we talked about this.", Gareki cut him off, as he detangled from him, and sat a little further from him.   
"But Gareki…", Nai tried once again, though the guy’s crossed arms told him it was a lost fight. " Gareki, I’m serious, I really want that with you…"  
"No, Nai, you don’t.", he fumed, suddenly moody, as his eyes arrowed around, looking for his book once again. "I’m being serious, too."  
Nai sighed and threw himself next to the pissed off boy, who was angrily trying to find the page he left on, making him look up at him in annoyance.  
However, the sight he found melted it all away. The animal boy was hugging his knees, hiding his face between his arms, and that took Gareki a couple years back, when they both had just met.  
"Nai…", he nudged him a little, "Nai, come on, don’t get upset…"  
Suddenly, he perked up, and had a pretty serious expression imprinted on his face. “Don’t you love me?”  
Gareki was taken aback. “What…? Nai, you don’t think that…”, but he did, the silver eyed realized. His face was mimicking the niji’s. “Nai, of course I love you, stupid! I love you a lot…”, he swallowed, and his cheeks reddened once again, “Too much, in fact… I just can’t…. We can’t…”, he trailed off, and fell silent.  
"Why?", he asked in a little voice, and his eyes looked the saddest Gareki had ever seen. He couldn’t help to want to hug him, nuzzle him and caress him until that face left him forever.  
But he just passed an arm around his shoulders, and pressed him against him.   
"What if you regret it? What if… what if you regret being with me?", he let out, "We are… Man, Nai we are too young."  
"You’re not."  
"You’re right, but  _you_  are.”, he felt the boy tensing up. “Look, I’m not saying not ever… I’m saying not _now._  Okay?”  
The room felt silent once again for a minute, until he felt his head moving up and down against his side.  
"Okay…", his arms rounded his chest, and he nuzzled against him a little harder. "But let’s not wait too long…"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah…", Gareki lazily replied, as he tried to look busy looking for the page yet again.  
Nai smiled.  
"I love you, Gareki!"  
"I do, more."


End file.
